Winter With My Best Friend
by MuMutzzz
Summary: Apakah Ran akan diperbolehkan oleh Miss Tachibana untuk liburan bersama sahabatnya ...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Winter with my Best Friend

Chara : Ichigo

Aoi

Ran

All Chara

Gendre : Friendship, Sad

Author : Mumutzzz

 **Happy Reading**

Hallo Minna san ... Kali ini Mumut akan buat ff Aikatsu ... **Hope You Like It !**

 **Normal POV**

Di musim dingin yang sangat dingin ... Seluruh murid **Starlight Academy** berkumpul di Aula. Mereka berkumpul untuk mengetahui jadwal kegiatan 2 hari sebelum libur. Karena kepala sekolah agak terlambat, mereka pun saling berdiskusi mau liburan ke mana. Aula yang awalnya sepi sekarang menjadi berisik, hingga akhirnya suara Johny Sensei membuat mereka diam.

" Perhatian Honey ... Hari ini kepala sekolah sedang sakit, jadi aku akan mengumumkan kegiatan kita 2 hari sebelum libur. Sebelumnya aku akan mengumumkan kalau kalian harus membentuk sebuah grup yang beranggotakan 3 orang. " Johny Sensei mengumumkan bahwa semua murid harus membentuk sebuah grup.

Kemudian aula yang sudah sunyi senyap kembali berisik karena semua murid sibuk memilih anggota grup nya masing". Termasuk Ichigo Hoshimiya ... Ia masih tidak melihat kedua sahabatnya, ia meneriakkan nama mereka berdua ...

"Aoi, Ran ! Kalian dimana ?" Ichigo berteriak sambil berkeliling aula untuk mencari yang punya nama. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari yang punya nama.  
"Aoi, Ran ! Ka ... " Namun sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan kata katanya  
"Dorr !" Aoi dan Ran mengejutkan Ichigo, dan Ichigo langsung kaget.  
"Hwaaa ... Kalian ini membuat aku terkejut .. Kita akan satu grup kan ..." Ichigo menatap dalam dalam mata kedua sahabatnya tersebut.  
"Tentu saja .. Ichigo ... Tadi kami mencari mu ... Kami tadi habis dari kantor kepala sekolah ... Jadi kami duduk di belakang .. Hehehe" Aoi menjelaskan ke Ichigo.  
"Aku jadi penasaran. Untuk apa Johny Sensei meminta kita untuk membuat grup ?" Ran bergantian menatap Aoi dan Ichigo secara bergantian.  
"Apa kepala sekolah tidak memberi tau ?" Ichigo bertanya pada Aoi ... Rasanya Ichigo jadi curiga ... !  
"Sama sekali tidak ... Ia hanya meminta kami untuk menemui ... Mizuki" Namun Aoi mengelak, sejujurnya memang tidak ada yang diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah.

"Ooooo ... Eh !? Mizuki ! Emangnya ada apa ?" Ichigo terkejut saat mendengar kata kata Mizuki  
"Tristar akan tampil di acara 2 hari sebelum libur besok." Ran menjawab dengan santai.

Kemudian Johny Sensei kembali menenangkan mereka ...

"Kalian akan tau tujuan dari grup itu setelah kalian mengetahui pengumuman ini. Pengumuman kegiatan kita sebelum libur adalah ... Lomba membuat boneka salju. Untuk penjelasan lombe ini lebih lanjut. Akan diberitau saat pelaksanaan lomba. Siapkan dirimu Honey ! Sebaiknya kalian harus membuat rancangan boneka kalian agar tidak repot saat lomba dimulai. Sekian saranku sekarang para Honey silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian masing masing. Get Ready Honey !" Kemudian Johny Sensei kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah itu para murid pun berhamburan ke kamar mereka masing masing. Sedangkan Ichigo,Aoi,dan Ran berkumpul di kamar Ran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat boneka salju yang dipenuhi oleh bungaaa ... Pasti cantik !" Ichigo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan muka sahabatnya.

"Kita minum Hot Chocolate dulu yuk. Mana tau kita langsung dapat ide." Ran kemudian membuatkan 3 gelas Hot Chocholate. Kemudian setelah selesai, Ran membawa nampan yang berisi 3 gelas Hot Chocolate yang baunya ... Hmmm ... Sangat manis ! Ichigo lah yang langsung menyambar satu gelas Hot Chocolate ... Sedangkan Aoi masih menunggu Ran memberikannya satu gelas Hot Chocolate ..

"Ran ... Ini enak sekali ... Tidak seperti bikinanku. Aku Sukaaaa !" Ichigo mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ran.  
"Ichigo kamu kok minumnya sampai berlepotan gitu ... Oh ya Ran ... Ini sangat enak .. Tubuhku terasa hangat ... Arigatou" Aoi pun kembali menyeruput minumannya. Sedangkan Ran berdiri mengambil 3 lembar kertas HVS dan 3 buah pensil .

"Ini untukmu Ichigo, Ini untuk Aoi, dan ini untukku. Sebaiknya kita buat rancangan masing masing, kemudian baru kita gabungkan hasil rancangan kita. Ayo mulai menggambar !" RAn kemudian mulai menggambar boneka saljunya.

"Wah ... ! Ide mu memang terbaik Ran ..." Aoi kemudian mulai menggambar.

Ran tersenyum dan kembali menggambar ... Sedangkan Ichigo ... Ia asik bergumam sendiri...  
Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Aku sudah siap ! ... Apa kalian juga sudah siap ?" Ichigo berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat lompat . #Aduh Ichigo Nanti Jatuh Lho !

Rancangan Boneka Salju karya Ichigo adalah : Boneka salju yang menggunakan Pita di kepalanya dan Perhiasan dari berbagai bunga bewarna pink ... Ia juga menambahkan senyuman yang terbuat dari manik manik bewarna pink pada bonekanya ...

"Ichigo. Letakkan saja di atas meja. Kami sebentar lagi siap kok ! Kamu boleh istirahat sebentar." Aoi melihat gambar Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan menggambar.

"Baiklah ... Aku juga sedikit lelah ... Aku akan menunggu kalian siap di sini ..." Ichigo pun naik ke atas kasur Ran sambil memainkan Hp nya ..

"Aku juga sudah siap !" Ran pun meletakkan hasil rancangan nya di atas meja. Kemudian Hp Ran berbunyi dan Ran langsung mengangkatnya ..

"Moshi moshi ... Oh ya ... Ya aku akan ke sana besok ... Ya jam 9 ya ... Ia ... Arigatou Miss" Ran kemudian meletakkan Hp nya diatas mejanya.

Rancangan boneka salju Ran adalah : Boneka yang dipenuhi oleh mawar bewarna ungu disekelilingnya ...  
Kepala boneka tersebut dihiasi oleh flower Crown mawar ungu ... Sedangkan perhiasan nya terbuat dari manik manik ungu dan manik kupu kupu ungu ... Matanya terbuat dari mawar bewarna ungu juga ... Pokonya rancangan Ran dipenuhi oleh warna ungu ...  
Tak lama kemudian

" Aku sudah ..." Kemudian Aoi kembali melihat gambarnya dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Rancangan Aoi adalah :  
Boneka salju yang dipenuhi oleh bintang .. Di kepalanya terdapat manik manik bintang. Perhiasannya terbuat dari berbagai manik manik berbentu kristal es ... Dan di sekelilingnya terdapat bintang berwarna biru ... Sangat Cool !

"Baiklah ayo kita gabung -"Kata kata Ran terputus saat melihat Ichigo telah tertidur lelap di kasurnya ...

"Baiklah .. Kan masih ada hari esok ... Hari ini kalian tidur di kamarku saja . Aoi aku akan mengambil kasur tidur lagi .. Tolong geser meja itu ya ..."Kemudian Ran berari ke arah lemarinya sambil mengambil kasur tidur .

"Sudah siap Ran ! Meja nya sudah ku pindahkan" Kata Aoi kegirangan.

"Baiklah ..." Ran menjawab kemudian membentangkan kasur itu ...

"Aoi kau di kasur ini ya ... Aku kasur disebelah sini .." Ran pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

" Baiklah aku akan matikan lampu ... Selamat tidur Semua ...  
Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dunia mimpi ... " Aoi tersenyum lalu terlelap.

Chapter 1 end

RnR yaa .. Jadilah pembaca yang baik ! Review

Kripik dan kentang nya jangan lupa !


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Winter with my Best Friend

Chara : Ichigo

Aoi

Ran

All Chara

Gendre : Friendship, Sad

Author : Mumutzzz

 **Happy Reading**

Ichigo POV

*Mimpi Ichigo

" Aku tidak bisa Ichigo,aku tidak bisa ikut. Apa kau sudah mengerti ?!" Ran membentakku sambil tidak percaya kenapa Ran bisa semarah ini?

"Kenapa Ran?! Tell Me!" Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, tapi jawaban Ran tetap sama.

"Aku tidak bis- Hiks... Hiks..." Ran lari meninggalkanku berdua dengan Aoi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Apapun yang ku lakukan itu akan sia-sia saja.

*Mimpi Ichigo END

"Whooa ..." Aku terjatuh dan menghimpit Ran ,seketika Ran juga berteriak dan Aoi pun terbangun.

"Hoaaam ... Ada apa ini?" Aoi bertanya kebingungan, aku dan Ran tertawa melihat wajahnya yang sangat lucu kalau bangun tidur.

" Aku ambil minum dulu yaa ... Haus nih !" Kemudian aku pergi ke dekat meja Ran, mengambil air minum dan menghayal.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di mimpi tadi yaa ? Kok Ran sampai nangis gitu?" Aku bergumam sambil melihat hasil rancangan ku, entah sejak kapan ada di samping ku.

"Hei ! Apa kalian meninggalkanku? Apa kalian menggabungkannya tanpa sepengetahuan ku ?" Aku bertanya pada Aoi yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangku.

"Tidak kok, kami belum menggabungkannya!" Aoi menjawab pertanyaanku sambil memandang hasil rancanganku. Err.. Sepertinya dia terpukau ... HEHEHEHE _

"Aoi, Ichigo. Aku mandi duluannya, soalnya aku kan nanti mau pergi jam 9.00 " Ran berteriak dari kamar mandi.

" Yaa! " Aku dan Aoi menjawab serentak.

Ichigo POV END

Normal POV

Jam 8.30

" Aku pergi dulu yaa Ichigo, Aoi?!" Ran berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia hari ini dipanggil oleh Miss Tachibana untuk ke kantor Spicy Ageha, rencananya Ran akan menjadi model untuk Winter Collection yang terbaru.

"Bye Ran!" Aoi dan Ichigo juga melambaikan tangan ke arah Ran sampai Ran menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Semoga sukses !" Aoi berbisik, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke kelas.

Ran POV

Hari ini turun salju, rasanya ini dingin sekali. Tapi apakah aku harus kerja di liburan seperti ini ? Semoga saja Miss memberikanku izin untuk berlibur. Sudah bertahun tahun aku tidak mendapat jatah liburanku ...

"Aku ingin LIBUR !" Aku berteriak di tengah keramaian, hingga akhirnya semua orang menatapku aneh. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di stasiun bawah tanah, semoga aku tidak terlambat.

Skip

At Spicy Ageha Office

" Miss?" Aku mengetuk pintu kantor Miss Tachibana.

"Masuk!" Miss mempersilahkanku dan aku masuk.

" Ohayou Miss " Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Ran kau sudah tau kan untuk apa aku memanggilmu?" Miss bertanya padaku aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku.

"Kalau begitu kau pegang kartu ini. Kita akan melaksanakan audisi promosi kartu baru ini 3 hari lagi!" Miss memberikan 4 kartu kepadaku.  
" Arigatou miss, tapi bisakah kita undur 1 minggu lagi? " Aku berharap miss memperbolehkanku untuk libur.

"Ran kau boleh pergi sekarang!" Miss tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku tidak bisa, kemudian aku pergi dari kantor Miss. Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku keluar dari Spicy Ageha Office ini.

Skip

Di kereta bawah tanah

"Wah .. cantik sekali kartunya." Aku bergumam sambil melihat kartu yang diberikan oleh Miss. Tapi aku masih kecewa karena tidak bisa berlibur.

" Berarti liburan kali ini aku juga harus tinggal di asrama. Sendirian ! Tanpa sahabatku" Aku bergumam kesal

Ran POV END

Normal POV

Skip

At Starlight Academy

" Aku ingin makan Grape Pudding, eh ... ngomong – ngomong Ran belum balik ya ?" Kaede bertanya sama Ichigo.  
"Belum nih, mungkin Ran sudah hampir sampai! Kaede kamu tampil di acara 2 hari sebelum libur ya ?" Ichigo tersenyum pada Kaede. Kaede pun tersipu malu lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

" Yess, Tristar akan tampil, It's so Fun ! Kami akan latihan hari ini, mau lihat ?" Kaede mengajak semua sahabatnya untuk melihat latihan tristar, dan tentu saja semua mengangguk semangat.

" Maaf aku terlambat!" Ran mebungkukkan badannya dan bergabung bersama sahabatnya. Ichigo pun memberikan satu buah Grape Pudding pada Ran.

"Arigatou" Ran kemudian memakan puddingnya.

" Ran, kau ikut kan melihat tristar latihan nanti!" Otome bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

" Whoaaa ! Tentu aku ikut, tapi kami akan menggabungkan rancangan kami dulu yaa !" Ran tersenyum pada Otome. Otome bingung..

"Jadi kalian belum selesai ?" Yurika angkat bicara.

" Belum? Oh ya Yurika 1 grup dengan siapa?" Aoi yang dari tadi asik browsing akhirnya bicara.

" Nona Yurika satu grup dengan Mizuki dan Kaede, sungguh kehormatan bagi nona Yurika." Kata Yurika sambil memakan Tomato Pudding nya. Kaede hanya tersenyum dan bertanya pada Otome.

" Otome kau akan satu grup dengan Sakura dan Shion kan?" Kaede menatap Otome intens.

" Wah Kaede hebat! Love you !"Otome berdecak kagum pada Kaede.

" Bingo!" Kaede berteriak penuh semangat. Padahal kemarin malam ia bertanya pada Shion sehingga dia bisa tau kalau mereka akan satu grup.

Ting Tong

" Wah ... Sudah jam keluar. Ayo kita menggabungkan rancangan kita Ichigo,Ran!" Aoi mengajak Ichigo dan Ran untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebelum itu Ichigo bilang kepada semua sahabatnya.

"Jangan lupa kita lihat latihannya nanti yaa ! Jam 8.00 malam .. Jangan lupa " Kemudian Ichigo berlari menyusul Aoi dan Ran yang sudah mendahului nya.

" Hei tunggu !" Ichigo terus berlari sampai akhirnya tertabrak dengan pintu kamar Ran.

"Sabar sebentar Ichigo !" Ran kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Aoi masuk.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan rancangan gabunga mereka.

" Wahh ... Tak ku kira akan secantik ini !" Ichigo menatap rancangan mereka dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

" Ini adalah rancangan kita dan hasil kerja keras kita !" Ran berteriak semangat. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya.

" Whoaa sudah hampir jam 8.00 ayo satukan pendapat kalau ini adalah rancangan kita yang akan kita pakai di perlombaan nanti ! " Ran mengingatkan kalau sebentar lagi latihan tristar akan dimulai, karena sudah tidak sabaran. Mereka pun langsung menyatukan tangan mereka dan meneriakkan

" AIKATSU " Seru mereka bertiga serentak. Kemudian mereka berangkat ke tempat latihan Tristar.

Skip

" Maaf terlambat!" seru mereka bertiga serentak.

" Tidak apa apa .. Yang penting kalian tidak lupa .. Love You ! " Otome mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ayo kita juga ikut latihan nya yuk !" Kata Ichigo, mereka semua setuju dan berlatih bersama - sama

Pembaca yang baik harus meninggalkan Review

Harap Kritik dan Saran nya ... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Winter with my Best Friend

Chara : Ichigo

Aoi

Ran

All Chara

Gendre : Fr iendship, Sad

Author : Mumutzzz

 **Happy Reading**

Makasih sarannya ... Ingat kalau sudah siap membaca harap di Review

Normal POV

"Ichigo, ayo kita pergi ke kamar Ran! Dia pasti belum bangun!" Aoi mengajak Ichigo ke kamar Ran. Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Aoi dari belakang, dan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kamar Ran.

Tok, Tok, Tok,

"Ran Good Morning ! Ayo bangun!" Ichigo mengetuk pintu Ran sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Aoi berusaha menghubungi Ran dengan aikatsu! Phone nya.

"Huaaa ! Ran hari ini kan hari perlombaan. Masa kita datangnya terlambat, semua orang udah kumpul di halaman depan tuh!" Ichigo kembali membangunkan Ran sambil bersandar didepan pintu – tiba Ichigo terjatuh gara-gara pintu yang ia sandari terbuka dengan lebar.

"Hahahaha!Kalian pikir aku belum bangun!?" Ran tertawa sambil merapikan mantel bulunya yang sedikit kusut, dan menyandang sebuah tas yang berisi alat-alat untuk membuat boneka salju mereka.  
"Ichigo kau kenapa?" Ran kemudian membantu Ichigo untuk berdiri.

" Jadi kau sudah bangun ya Ran, tapi kenapa di telpon nggak diangkat !" Tanya Aoi dengan nada kesal.

" Maafkan aku Aoi, tadi Hp ku ada di dalam lemari, aku saja baru menemukannya." Kata Ran sambil menunjukkan Aikatsu! Phone nya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, kalau tidak kita pasti akan kehabisan tempat!" Ichigo langsung berlari meninggalkan Aoi dan Ran yang masih menatap aneh Ichigo.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Ran masuk dan mengambil sesuatu, kemudian mengunci kamarnya.

"Waah ! Rancangan nya! Untung kau ingat Ran!" Aoi tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Ran.

"Aoi tunggu!" Ran berteriak sambil mengejar Aoi dan Ichigo yang mendahuluinya, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di halaman depan Starlight Academy.

"Dimana tempat kita Ran?" Ichigo bertanya pada Ran yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ichigo dan Aoi pun mengikuti Ran sambil bertanya- tanya kenapa Ran terlihat santai.

"Kita sudah sampai! Kemarin aku mengambil nomor urutan lomba tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, dan nomor kita adalah no.432004 tepatnya di sebelah grup Mizuki dan grup Otome!" Ran tersenyum dan mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk membuat boneka salju mereka nanti. Ichigo kemudian mengecek alat-alat mereka.

"Manik manik ungu,kupu-kupu,bintang,kristal es sudah. Pita pink, dan bunga pink juga sudah. Mawar ungu sudah. Baiklah kita tinggal menunggu Kepala Sekolah!" Ichigo tersenyum sambil membersihkan sweater nya yang terkena butiran-butiran salju.

"Ternyata, hari ini turun salju juga ya!" Aoi berteriak kegirangan sambil menari mengelilingi Ichigo dan Ran. Aura Aoi yaitu butiran salju menyatu dengan butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

"Simpanlah tenaga mu Aoi!" Ichigo mengingatkan Aoi untuk pun berhenti sambil tertawa cekikikan.

15 menit kemudian..

"Perhatian semuanya maaf kalau kemarin aku tidak bisa hadir untuk mengumumkan acara kita hari ini. Tanpa membuang buang waktu lagi Lomba ini Dimulai ! Lakukan yang terbaik aku akan berkeliling menilai hasil kerja sama kalian." Kepala Sekolah Orihime pun mulai mengelilingi halaman depan untuk menilai kerja sama para peserta.

"Baiklah kita buat flower crown nya dulu ya!" Ichigo mengeluarkan pita, manik manik bintang, dan bunga mawar ungu.

10 menit kemudian...

"Sudah selesai sekarang kita keringkan dulu, kita akan membuat acc nya. Aku akan membuat gelang, kalian berdua membuat kalung ya!" Ran mengeluarkan bunga bewarna pink,manik manik kupu-kupu dan manik-manik ungu, dan manik-manik kristal es.

10 menit kemudian ..

" Akhirnya selesai juga! Ayo kumpulkan disini!" Aoi kemudian meletakkan kalung nya didekat flower crown yang mereka buat. Kemudian sisa bunga dan manik manik mereka akan digunakan untuk membuat mata hidung dan mulutnya.

" Bagus perhiasan yang kalian gunakan bagus. Kalian dapat menggabungkan Cute,Cool,dan Sexy Type dalam acc kalian ini. Sangat Jenius !" Kepala Sekolah Orihime bertepuk tangan sambil melihat perhiasan yang dibuat oleh mereka bertiga.

"Arigatou!"mereka bertiga membungkukkan badan dan kembali bekerja.

Kali ini mereka akan membuat boneka salju. Ran bagian bawah, Aoi tengah, dan Ichigo bagian atas. Mereka mulai membuat bola salju. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyatukan kepala, badan, dan kaki boneka salju yang mereka buat, tetapi mereka terus berusaha hingga akhirya...

"Akhirnya Selesai Juga!" Teriak mereka bertiga serentak.

Mereka kemudian memasangkan flower crown, acc, dan membuat wajah boneka itu. Mata nya terbuat dari Bunga mawar ungu, hidungnya terbuat dari manik-manik bintang, sedangkan senyumannya terbuat dari bunga dan manik-manik bewarna juga menambahkan kelopak bunga mawar ungu, manik-manik bintang, dan manik manik bewarna pink disekeliling boneka itu. Setelah mereka selesai, kepala sekolah pun menutup perlombaan karena hari mulai sore.

"Mari kita sambut, Tristar!" Seru Johny Sensei, kemudian tepuk tangan yang riuh membuat suasana yang dingin menjadi sedikit hangat, kemudian Mizuki,Yurika dan Kaede naik ke panggung, dan menyanyikan lagu offical mereka Take Me Higher untuk menghibur kami semua.

" Wahh ... bagus ya punya mereka!" Ichigo melihat ke samping kanannya tepatnya punya grup Mizuki.

"Punya otome juga bagus!" Aoi melihat ke samping kirinya.

"Kita harus percaya diri! Punya kita juga bagus kok!" Ran tersenyum sambil melihat penampilan Tristar.

"Benar Ran! Punya kita juga bagus!" Ichigo tersenyum pada Aoi, Aoi pun tersenyum ke arah Ran.

"Ada apa?" Ran kebingungan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak ada apa – apa !" Ichigo tersenyum pada Ran kemudian berbisik pada Aoi.  
"Ayo kita beri tau sama Ran!" Ichigo berbisik tepat pada telinga Aoi.

"Baiklah dia pasti mau !" Aoi berbisik pada Ichigo kemudian tersenyum.

"Ran ken-" Kata kata Ichigo terpotong saat melihat Kepala sekolah berada di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau pemenangnya!" Kata kepala sekolah ke Johny Sensei.

"Baiklah Honeyku semuanya... Kalian boleh makan makanan yang di sediakan di depan. Aku dan kepala sekolah akan menentukan hadiah yang akan di berikan kepada pemenangnya." Johny Sensei dan kepala sekolah pun masuk ke dalam tenda panitia.

Seluruh murid yang mengikuti lomba pun langsung mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Banyak sekali menu makanan yang disediakan begitu juga dengan dessert nya.

Makanan yang disediakan adalah: Nori Bento, Sandwich salmon, Pizza mini, Fried Fish, Sossis, Stick Wortel, dan Salat

Dessert yang di sediakan : Grape,Strawberry,Orange,Tomato Pudding, Brownis, Ice cream

Minuman : Soda, Tea, Coffe, Yoghurt

Ichigo mengambil : Nori Bento, Pizza mini, Sossis, Strawberry Pudding, Strawberry Ice cream, brownis, dan Strawberry Tea. * Ichigo banyak banget makannya !

Aoi mengambil : Sossis, Brownis, Chocolate Ice cream, dan Blueberry Tea. *Yummy Author suka Bluberry Tea nya!

Ran mengambil : Stick wortel, Salat, Grape pudding, dan Mix Fruit Yoghurt. *Waahhh ... Yoghurt nya enak sekali !

"Ichigo, banyak banget ambil makanan nya!" Aoi menegur Ichigo yang sedang makan Sossis nya sedangkan Nori Bento dan Pizza mininya habis dengan satu lahapan.

"I LOVE FOOD... Sudah hampir satu hari aku tidak makan !" Ichigo melanjutkan makan Sossisnya. Sedangkan Aoi dan Ran tertawa melihat Ichigo yang makan sampai berlepotan gitu.

15 menit kemudian ...

"Kenyang sekaliiii!" Ichigo menepuk- nepuk perutnya. Kemudian Kepala sekolah Orihime naik ke atas panggung untuk mengumumkan pemenang dalam lomba ini.

"Dan pemenang lomba menghias boneka salju kali ini adalah ... Grup Ichigo Hoshimiya! Mereka berhasil menggabungkan Cute,Cool,dan Sexy Type dalam menghias bonekanya. Diharapkan Grup Ichigo dapat naik ke atas panggung." Kepala sekolah mengumumkan pemenangnya dan tepuk tangan dari seluruh peserta pun langsung terdengar.

"Kita menang!" Kata Ichigo tak percaya!

" Ayo kita maju!" Seru Ran dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke panggung.

"Selamat Ichigo Hoshimiya,Aoi Kiriya dan Ran Shibuki kalian akan tampil di pembukaan acara pengambilan nomor untuk murid yang tidak ikut liburan. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Grup Ichigo" Kata kepala sekolah.  
" Oh iya, kalian juga akan mendapat medali!" Kemudian kepala sekolah memberikan medali emas pada Ichigo, Aoi dan Ran. Semua murid tersenyum termasuk Ichigo dan Aoi tetapi berbeda dengan Ran, ia kelihatan murung.

Setelah pembagian medali semua murid dipersilahkan kembali ke kelasnya masing masing. Sedangkan boneka salju yang mereka buat akan menjadi hiasan selama musim dingin.

Kemudian Ichigo berbisik pada Ran.

"Aku dan Aoi akan mengadakan pesta menginap selama libur, kami harap kau juga datang Ran!" Ichigo menatap Ran dengan tatapan Puppy Eyes.

"Aku tidak bisa Ichigo!" Ran lalu berlari namun Ichigo tetap mengejar Ran.

"Kenapa Ran ? Apa kau tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu lagi?" Aoi menatap Ran intens.

"Bukan begitu Aoi, tapi aku benar- benar tidak bisa!" Ran menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ran .. Please ... Kenapa kau tidak mau datang!' Ichigo bertanya pada Ran sekali lagi.

Kemudian Ran berlari, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Aoi yang masih kebingungan.

Skip

Jam 7.00

" Aku ingin libur. Hanya libur!" Ran berteriak di dalam kamarnya. Sepanjang malam Ran menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Jadilah pembaca yang baik ... harap REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Winter with my Best Friend

Chara : Ichigo

Aoi

Ran

All Chara

Gendre : Friendship, Sad

Author : Mumutzzz

 **Happy Reading**

Chapter 4 Makasih sarannya yaa !

Ichigo POV

"Selamat pagi dunia ! Hoaaammm!"Aku menguap sambil melihat Aoi yang sudah selesai bersiap – siap. Aoi sudah bersiap – siap untuk tampil hari ini." Oh,ia! Aku lupa, aku harus segera mandii!"Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, Aoi hanya tertawa kecil melihatku."Santai saja Ichigo, ini masih jam 6.00, acaranya dimulai jam 10.00. Tidak perlu tergesa- gesa!"Aoi tersenyum dan mengambil Aikatsu phone nya."Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin lebih cepat, aku tidak ingin terlambat Aoi. Tapi apa kau sudah menentukan card yang akan kau pakai?" Aku bertanya pada Aoi yang masih sibuk dengan Aikatsu Phone nya. "Ini lagi aku pilih Ichigo. Tapi menurutku kita pakai Card Premium saja." Kata Aoi. "Ah, iya! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku... Tapi premium yang mana?"Aku bertanya pada Aoi yang lagi- lagi masih sibuk dengan Aikatsu phonenya. "Yang Pisces saja, kalau aku yang Aquarius dan Ran Leo. Sudah kann ? Aku akan menghubungi Ran sekarang." Aoi tersenyum padaku, kemudian aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Dari kamar mandi aku mendengar Aoi sedang berbicara dengan Ran lewat telepon.

Ichigo POV END

Aoi POV

" Ran apakah kau sudah siap?" Aku bertanya pada Ran, tapi aku hanya melihat mata Ran berkaca- kaca."Ran kau kenapa? Oh iya kau ikut kan, menginap di rumah Ichigo!"Aku bertanya soal kemarin."Aku sudah siap Aoi, tapi card mana yang kita pakai?" Tanya Ran padaku, Aku tersenyum. " Kau pakai Leo Coord." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, tapi tak ada respon dari Ran. Kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kenapa Ran tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi yaa?

Aoi POV END

Normal POV

Pukul 7.30

Aula Starlight Academy.

Ichigo,Aoi, dan Ran duduk rapi di Aula. Begitu juga dengan murid- murid lain. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Ichigo,Aoi, dan Ran. Mereka akan tampil di acara ini. Ichigo dan Aoi sangat senang hari ini. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ran, Ran kelihatan murung sambil menelepon seseorang. Tetapi kelihatannya orang yang ditelepon tidak merespon. Ran bertambah murung, namun tetap mencoba untuk menelepon. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Aoi masih sibuk mencari cari letak Card mereka.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" Kata Ichigo dan Aoi serentak. Mereka melirik ke arah Ran yang masih sibuk dengan Aikatsu! Phone nya. "Ran, apakah card mu sudah siap?"Tanya Aoi pada Ran. Ran masih diam tidak menjawab, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sepertinya Ran sedih karena teleponnya tidak diangkat."Ichigo berbisik pada Aoi. "Sudah Card ku sudah siap."Ran tersenyum pada Ichigo. Namun mata Ran masih berkaca- kaca."Ran, ikut kan nanti?" Ichigo bertanya pada Ran. Ran hanya diam air matanya jatuh. "Baiklah Ichigo, Ran ayo kita sarapan dulu!" Aoi mengajak Ichigo dan Ran ke ruang makan."Wah... Aoi tau kalau aku lapar. Hihihihi"Ichigo tertawa kemudian menarik tangan Ran. "Ayolah Ran, lagian siapa yang kau telpon?Kelihatannya penting sekali. Ayo... Aku tau kau lapar Ran!"Ichigo membujuk Ran. Akhirnya Ran mau dan mereka pun pergi ke ruang makan, disana sudah ada Kaede,Otome,Sakura,Yurika.

"Wah, menu hari ini pancake telur. Kesukaanku!"Ichigo melompat kegirangan. Kemudian mereka bertiga mengambil Green Tea dan Pancake telur, dan duduk di meja Kaede,Otome,Sakura, dan Yurika. "Lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan hari ini?"Tanya Yurika keepo."Rahasia!" Jawab Ichigo dan Aoi serentak, bagaimana dengan Ran? Ran masih mencoba untuk menelepon dan Tiba- tiba. "Ih, nelpon siapa sih serius sekali! Pancake mu jadi dingin tuh!" Kata Yurika sambil mengambil telepon Ran. "Oh Miss Tachibana!" Yurika sengaja membesarkan suaranya suapaya semuanya mendengar."Yurika, kembalikan!" Ran mengambil kembali Aikatsu! Phone nya. "Untuk apa kau menelepon Miss Spicy Ageha Ran?"Kaede angkat bicara."Biar kutebak, pasti kau memint jatah liburmu kan Ran!" Kata Mizuki. #Lho kapan mizuki datang. "Ran tidak pernah mendpatkan jatah liburnya selama bersekolah di sini, walaupun itu musin gugur,semi,dingin,dan musim panas. Ran tidak pernah mendapatkan ku tebak pasti kalian mengajaknya untuk menginapkan?" Mizuki menatap Ichigo dan Aoi. "Iya,kami mengajaknya, tapi dia tak pernah menjawab."Ichigo angkat bicara."Kalian tau setiap musim, Spicy Ageha pasti mengeluarkan Collection terbaru ,dan Ran adalah muse jadi dia harus mengikuti fashion show atau audisi promosi card." Mizuki tersenyum dan melihat Ran, kemudian pergi. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa ikut!" Ran menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo kemudian berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan meja. "Aku tidak bisa diam! Aku akan bertemu Johny Sensei." Ichigo berteriak, beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, karena Cuma ada mereka di ruang kemudian berlari menuju kelas."Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ichigo?" Ucap Ran lirih, ia masih mencoba untuk menelepon Miss Tachibana.

Ichigo POV

Aku tidak bisa diam. Sahabatku juga butuh liburan. Apa sahabat yang baik mau meninggalkan sahabatnya demi pekerjaan? Aku akan menghentikannya! Ini sudah jam 9.00 . 1 jam lagi acara di mulai. Aku harus bisa bertemu dengan Miss Tachibana sebelum jam 10.00!

Tok tok tok

"Johny sensei?!" Aku mengetuk pintu kelas, aku berharap Johny Sensei ada di dalam. " Masuklah Starmiya!" Sahut Johny Sensei. Aku pun masuk. "Johny Sensei apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Miss Tachibana?"Tanyaku. "Kelihatannya bisa! Coba aku lihat !... Baiklah Starmiya kau harus berangkat sekarang atau kau akan terlambat untuk acara nanti!" Johny Sensei mengacungkan jempolnya, aku tersenyum, berterima kasih lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gedung SA. Aku melihat jam di Aikatsu! Phoneku, sudah jam 9.30. Aku harus segera masuk! Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat, dan aku pun masuk kedalam gedung SA.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... hosh ... Akhirnya sampai juga di depan kantor Miss Tachibana, tapi sebaiknya aku duduk dulu dan minum." Aku kemudian mengeluarkan air mineral yang aku beli tadi. Aku sangat lelah, bagaimana tidak, aku berlari selama 30 menit dan hanya berhenti 5 menit untuk membeli minuman. Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang. Tunggu sebentar sepertinya Miss sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ... Mari kita nguping...

"Sudah kubilang ini penting bagi Spicy Ageha dan tidak bisa di tunda!" Kata Miss Tachibana pada seseorang... Olala ternya Miss Tachibana sedang menelepon. "Pokoknya tidak bisa!" Kemudian Miss Tachibana menutup teleponnya. Baiklah aku akan mengetuk pintunya. Aku menarik nafas dulu dan berdoa supaya diperbolehkan.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.. Boleh aku masuk miss ... Hoshh Aku Ichigo Hoshimiya." Ternyata aku masih lelah."Masuk lah Ichigo, sepertinya kau lelah!" Aku pun masuk. "Naik apa tadi Ichigo sepertinya kau lelah.." Tanya Miss Tachibana."Aku berlari Miss! Hehehe!" Jawabku. "Aku rela berlari ke sini hanya untuk Ran! Hanya UNTUK RAN" Aku menekankan kata UNTUK RAN. "Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Miss kepadaku ..

Harap Review nyaaa !

Jadilah Pembaca yang baik! REVIEW

Silahkan Kripik dan Kentangnya!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Winter with my Best Friend

Chara : Ichigo

Aoi

Ran

All Chara

Special Chara : Naruto Uzumaki .. Cieeee

Gendre : Friendship, Sad

Author : Mumutzzz

 **Happy Reading**

Chapter 5 Sekaligus mau promosi ff terbaru nih !

"Aku !" Ichigo berteriak sambil mehentakkan kepalanya ke meja. Dahi Ichigo memerah, sementara Miss Tachibana masih mengabaikan Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan.

"Mohon!" Sekali lagi Ichigo menghentakkan kepalanya ke meja , Dahinya semakin memerah. Miss Tachibana mulai bimbang.

"Ijinkan!"Ichigo masih menghentakkan kepalanya ke meja, kali ini lebih kuat. Dahinya semakin memerah. Miss Tachibana ingin menghentikan, tapi ia masih terdiam di tempatnya. Masih melihat Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Ran!"Kali ini Ichigo mulai menangis, tapi ia masih menghentakkan kepalanya ke meja. Miss Tachibana mulai merasa kasihan. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Untuk ..." Kata kata Ichigo terputus saat merasakan tangam Miss Tachibana memegang pundaknya.

"Aku tau itu, baru kali ini aku melihat secara langsung pengorbanan seorang sahabat untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri. Meskipun dirinya merasakan kesakitan. Aku sudah memutuskan... Ran boleh liburan selama 1 minggu saja, sementara 1 minggunya lagi ia harus tinggal di Starlight Academy!" Miss Tachibana tersenyum. Ichigo menghapus air matanya lalu berterima kasih pada Miss Tachibana, Ichigo kemudian memeluk Miss Tachibana.

"Er... Bukankah sebaiknya kau segera kembali Ichigo? Ini sudah jam 10.05. Kau harus menghentikan Ran bukan?" Kata Miss Tachibana. Ichigo langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi."Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian berlari keluar gedung.

 **Di Jalan**

 **Ichigo POV**

Hari ini aku akan membuat sahabatku kembali tersenyum. Hari ini aku akan berlari sekencang kencangnya. Aku sangat bahagia. Rasanya aku ingin menari sekarang. Tapi aku harus cepat, Ran kemarin mengambil nomor, dan aku lihat itu nomor terakhir. Penutupan acara jam adalah jam 11.00, dan sekarang sudah jam..

"Whoa sudah jam 10.25. Aku harus cepat!" Aku menambah kecepatan larianku. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Bukkk .." Aku menabrak seseorang dan aku terjatuh. Orang itu menolongku, sepertinya aku kenal orang ini.

"Maafkan Aa Naruto ya Neng Ichigo!" Kata orang itu sambil menampilkan senyum rubahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini BAKA -!" Teriakku kepada orang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan ia adalah Aa Naruto Uzumaki. Adeknya sang Author Kimberly Uzumaki.

"Aa kok bisa masuk ke ff aku sih? Ganggu aja!"Teriakku sambil melihat Author yang ada di belakang kami berdua.

"Biasa Author kita yang Cantik,Imut,Pintar,Baek,Keceh telah menginjinkan Aa untuk promosi di ff Neng Ichigo! Makasih ya kak!" Aa Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap sang Author.

"Maksud Aa apa? Ini ff kan belum tamat. Masih panjang keles !" Kataku yang mulai kesal pada Aa Naruto ini.

"Ya ampun Neng! Apa Kakak nggak ngasih tau? Ini Chapter 5. Chapter terakhir tau!" Kata Aa Naruto sambil menjitak dahiku yang sudah merah, dan sekarang semakin merah.

"Sakit Aa! Kak Kimberly Aa udah tau merah malah di jitakin. Kan tambah merah." Aku merengek sama sang Author. Author hanya tertawa kemudian memperlihatkan Hpnya. OMG udah jam 10.30.

"Woi Aa cepetan promonya. Nanti neng keburu telat nih Aa!" Teriakku pada Aa Naruto yang sibuk nelepon Kak Hinata.. Haduh si Aa, pacaran mulu !

"Okeh deh. Kak aku mulai yaa ! Hai readers yang setia. Jangan lupa baca ff Naruto yang terbaru dari Kak Kimberly Uzumaki A.X.A Kak Mumutzz yaa. Judulnya itu : Pacaran Kok disini?! Akan di post Hari minggu tanggal 14 June 2015. Datebayo !" Kata Aa sambil nyengir.

"Udah sana gue duluan dulu ya Aa! Bye !" Aku berlari meninggalkan Aa Naruto yang melanjutkan kegiatannya menelepon kak Hinata.

"Huaaa sudah jam 10.45. Aa sih kelamaan promo." Kataku kesal. Kemudian aku kembali berlari, terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan Starlight Academy. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.55. Aku melihat Ran berjalan menuju panggung.

"Ichigo akhirnya kau datang! Aku khawatir. Apa Miss—" Aoi terdiam melihatku mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus menghentikan Ran!" Kata Aoi sambil menunjuk Ran yang sudah menaiki tangga. Aku segera berlari menyusul Ran.

"Baiklah yang selanjutnya akan tinggal: Ran Shi—" Kata kata Kepala sekolah terpotong saat aku berteriak.

"Ran, kau tidak perlu tinggal di sini. Miss membolehkanmu untuk menginap dirumahku!" Seruku sambil menaiki tangga. Ran bingung.

"Benarkah itu Ichigo?" Tanya Ran tak percaya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian Ran memelukku.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Ichigo!" Ran menangis. Kemudian kepala sekolah menutup acaranya, dan mempersilahkan kami tampil.

Setelah tampil kami memnyiapkan barang barang Ran. Kemudian pulang ke rumahku.

"WINTER WITH MY BESTFRIEND" Aku memeluk Aoi dan Ran. Mereka tersenyum, Author pun tersenyum.

"Kok dahi kamu merah?" Tanya Ran.

"Tidak apa apa kok. Tadi aku di jitak Aa Naruto." Kataku sambil nyengir.

Kami pun tertawa bersama – sama.

Sungguh Akhir Yang Bahagia.

 **Ichigo POV END**

 **END**

Yo-Yo .. Makasih udah baca FF Winter With My BestFriend

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Nantikan juga FF terbaru Author yang berjudul "Pacaran kok disini?!" Mulai Minggu 13 June 2015

Thanks


End file.
